YOUR'E MINE
by Natasha EXOTIC
Summary: Sehun bertemu luhan dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan mulai menjadi sasaeng stalkernya dan ternyata luhan mempunyai kekasih, apa yang sehun lakukan setelah mengetahui hal tersebut? dan ternyata orang tua sehun mempunyai rencana untuk menjodohkan sehun dengan seseorang. special for sehun birthday :) SEHUN OPPA SAENGIL CHUKKAEYO :D


Desclaimer : HunHan punya agensi mereka, their parents, and god :3

Rate: T

Warning : BoysxBoys love, atau bahasa kerennya YAOI! ^^ (?)

Summary : Sehun bertemu luhan dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan mulai menjadi sasaeng stalkernya dan ternyata luhan mempunyai kekasih, apa yang sehun lakukan setelah mengetahui hal tersebut? dan ternyata orang tua sehun mempunyai rencana untuk menjodohkan sehun dengan seseorang. special for sehun birthday :) SEHUN OPPA SAENGIL CHUKKAEYO :D

.

Annyeong haseyo~ saya kembali *bow bow*

miannhae ya ga update lamaaaa banget karena saya sekitar 2 minggu lagi mau UN dan saya janji bakal lanjut update setelah UN ya :) mianhae sekali lagi ;A;

gyaaaa hari ini sehun oppa ulang tahuuun SAENGIL CHUKKAEYO SEHUN OPPA~ *teriak depan pintu dorm exok*(?)

ini ff buatnya ngebut bet u,u (?)

yasudah, ini silahkan dinikmati (?) ceritanya ya dadaaah ._.)/

* * *

**MINE!**

Seorang _namja_ berkulit seputih susu sedang melirik seseorang berparas cantik di tempat duduk paling ujung _cafe_ tersebut dengan manik mata _dark choco_ nya sedang melamun sendirian sambil meminum segelas _iced chocolate_ nya. Sehun -_namja_ berkulit putih susu- melihat detail _namja_ cantik tersebut. Rambut _blonde_ nya yang terang, wajah kecilnya, tangan lentiknya, dan iris mata yang berwarna cokelat terang yang sedang menerawang sesuatu yang tak jelas, dan juga jangan lupakan bibir merah muda yang sesekali menyesap _ice choco_ dan meninggalkan sedikit sisa busa di sudut bibirnya. oh, kau terlalu detail melihatnya, Oh Sehun.

ia melihat_ namja_ cantik itu tersenyum.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

jantung Sehun berdetak cepat melihat _namja_ cantik itu tersenyum. Sehun lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya kearah _namja_ cantik tersebut yang pastinya tidak dilihat oleh _namja_ cantik itu karena ia tidak sedang melihat kearah Sehun.

.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian,_ namja_ cantik itu pun berdiri dan langsung menuju meja kasir untuk membayar apa yang ia pesan tadi lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sehun yang melihat_ namja_ cantik tadi keluar segera membayar yang ia pesan di meja kasir dan mengikuti _namja_ cantik tadi. Entah kenapa Sehun mengikuti _namja_ itu tadi dan ia menjaga jarak sekitar 5 meter dari _namja_ cantik tersebut.

_Namja_ cantik itu pun berhenti di sekitar area taman yang sepi dan terpaksa Sehun harus menyembunyikan seluruh badannya yang tinggi diantara semak-semak. Sehun terus melihat _namja_ cantik tersebut duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu sambil melihat kekiri-kekanan dengan matanya yang sambil menerawang dan Sehun tau, _namja_ cantik itu sedang menunggui seseorang.

.

.

"Luhan.." panggil seorang _namja_ berpipi tembam kepada _namja_ cantik -Luhan- yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Kini Sehun tau, nama _namja_ cantik tersebut adalah Luhan. meskipun namanya sedikit aneh, tetapi Sehun menyukainya.

**'Luhan.. Luhan.. Luhan.. aku akan mengingat nama itu'** ujar Sehun mantap di dalam hatinya.

"Xiumin ge.." jawab Luhan. _Namja_ yang dipanggil Xiumin tersebut lalu mendekati dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"Luhan-ah.. Tolong dengarkan aku" ucap Xiumin serius menatap mata Luhan.

"_Waeyo_ Xiumin ge?" tanya Luhan.

"Ini tentang_ namjachingu_ mu, Kai, Luhan.." Xiumin mulai berkeringat dingin.

Sehun yang terus menguping pembicaraan Luhan dan namja yang dipanggil Xiumin tadi terdiam.  
**'Ia sudah memiliki namjachingu ya? Aku telat'** Batin Sehun sedih lalu ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan itu dan terus menguping.

"Kai?! Kenapa dia Xiumin ge?! ada apa dengannya?!" panik Luhan setengah berteriak.

Xiumin mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia diantara takut dan berani untuk menyampaikan berita mengenai kekasih Luhan, Kai.

"Aku tadi ingin kerumahnya, tetapi ketika aku membuka pintu rumahnya, ternyata Kai dan orangtua nya sedang berbicara serius. Dan intinya adalah..." Xiumin menggantungkan kalimat terakhir tersebut dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di badannya.

"Intinya apa Xiumin ge?" tanya Luhan tak sabaran.

"Kai... ia akan dijodohkan dengan Seseorang, kalau tidak salah namanya Do Kyungsoo, Luhan." Xiumin mengucapkan Kalimat final tersebut dengan pelan dan takut.

**JEDERR**

Bagaikan disambar petir di hari yang cerah, Luhan dan Sehun yang daritadi terus menguping pembicaraan terdiam.

.

.

Setelah diam beberapa lama, dan Xiumin memilih untuk diam, karena ia tau, Luhan pasti akan memarahinya jika ia berbicara duluan.

"Aku tidak yakin tentang itu" ucap luhan membuka suara setelah jeda pembicaraan yang lumayan lama.

"Luhan.. kumohon. Saranku, lebih baik memutuskannya duluan, aku tidak mau jika Kai yang berbicara duluan, aku takut kau akan sakit nantinya, Lu" Xiumin berusaha meyakinkan Luhan. Ia tak mau orang kesayangannya yang sudah dianggap adiknya sakit hati.

"Ge, kau tau kan? aku sangat mencintai Kai. Aku tidak yakin tentang perjodohan itu. Lebih baik kau pulang saja" ucap luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Xiumin.

"Kau memang keras kepala Lu. Baiklah aku akan pulang. Jika terjadi apa-apa, telepon saja aku" Xiumin tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Luhan dan pergi.

.

15 menit kemudian, seorang _namja_ bersurai cokelat dan berkulit tan datang menghampiri Luhan. Sehun kaget melihat _namja_ tan tersebut datang lalu duduk disamping Luhan.

"Lu, aku ingin bicara padamu," ujar namja tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kai?" tanya Luhan pada Kai, namja tan tersebut.

Luhan sepertinya tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini, tentang perjodohan yang Xiumin ceritakan tadi.

**'Kumohon jangan bilang kata final itu...'** batin Luhan merana.

.

"Lebih baik kita berpisah sekarang, Lu" ucap kalimat final dari Kai.

**PLAK**

seperti tamparan yang lebih keras dari besi menampar hati Luhan. Sakit. Kalimat yang tak ingin didengarnya dari mulut Kai, kini telah diucapkan. Luhan hampir mengeluarkan air matanya, namun ia tahan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan mencoba tegar.

"Orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan seseorang, Luhan.. maafkan aku, sungguh." terdengar nada penyesalan dari setiap kata dari Kai.

"Kau menerimanya?"

"Aku tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuaku, Lu. maafkan aku.."

Luhan dan Kai sama-sama terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah mulai sekarang. Semoga kau bahagia dengan seseorang yang sudah orangtua mu jodohkan, Kai.. hiks.."

Kini tangis Luhan tak bisa dibendung, tangis nya pecah. Luhan mencoba untuk menerima semua ini. meskipun ia berusaha untuk bertahan dengan Kai, maka hubungannya akan lebih rumit lagi kan?

"Lu.. Luhan.." Kai memeluk orang yang dicintainya, mencoba mengurangi bebannya sedikit. Luhan menepis tangan Kai yang memeluknya.

"PERGI! PERGI! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI KAI! HIKS HUWAA UMMAAA" Tangis Luhan makin keras.

Kai pun memilih untuk pergi, meskipun dirinya tak rela. begitu Kai pergi dari hadapannya, Luhan menangis makin keras.

Setelah puas menghabiskan setengah jam menangis di taman, Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa seorang _namja_ tampan sedang mengikutinya, Oh Sehun.

**MINE!**

**Esok hari, at Xi's Family house  
**

**TING TONG**

bel rumah keluarga Xi berbunyi, Luhan segera membukakan pintu. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah pandangan kosong, sambil menoleh kiri-kanan, ia hanya mendengus sebal. 'paling kerjaan anak iseng' omel luhan dalam hati. Ia pun lalu menutup pintu, namun terhenti karena ia melihat sebuket bunga mawar merah dengan indahnya didepan kakinya.

Luhan pun mengambil buket bunga mawar tersebut, ternyata ada secarik kertas disana, Luhan pun membacanya.

_'Selamat pagi ^^, buket mawar ini untukmu, Luhan kkk~ _

_apa kau menyukainya? kuharap iya kkk ^^_

_ your secret admirer'_

begitulah isi secarik kertas yang dibuat oleh penggemar Luhan, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum membaca kertas tersebut lalu masuk kedalam dan tak menyadari bahwa seorang _namja_ yang mengiriminya bunga tadi ikut tersenyum.

.

.

**Oh's Family house**

3 orang anggota keluarga Oh yang diketahui adalah Oh Sehun, serta Tuan Oh dan nyonya Oh sedang berbicara serius di ruang tengah.

"Sehun, usiamu sekarang sudah dewasa, tapi kau masih belum mendapatkan pacar." Tuan Oh membuka suara dalam rapat kecil keluarga tersebut.

Sehun mulai tau arah pembicaraan ini kemana.

"Jadi, kami akan menjodohkan mu nak" sambung nyonya Oh.

**'SH*T!'** maki sehun dalam hati, ia sudah tau kata ini pasti akan keluar ketika sudah menyangkut tentang 'percintaan' pasti akan berakhir dengan 'perjodohan'.

"Tapi appa, eomma.. Aku sudah ada orang yang aku sukai.." Sehun mulai menolak dengan halus keinginan orangtua nya ini. Tidak! Ia tidak mau dijodohkan! Ia mau dengan luhan! **'Eh?'** pikir Sehun dalam hati ketika ia memikirkan nama Luhan. Dan seorang Oh Sehun ini sedikit _Blushing._

"Siapa? Kalau begitu kenalkanlah pada kami" ucap Tuan oh.

"Tapi appa.."

"Ck, kau cari alasan. pokoknya nanti malam ikut dengan kami makan malam dengan bersama dan sekalian kenalan dengan calonmu." ucap Tuan Kim final.

**'ARGGGHH!'** batin Sehun merana.

**MINE!**

**Night**

Kini Keluarga Oh sudah duduk rapi di restaurant bintang lima dengan mengenakan pakaian yang formal. Sehun risih karena ia sangat jarang memakai pakaian Jas seperti ini dan tidak bisa diam bergerak kekiri dan ke kanan. Nyonya Oh yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya mengehela nafas.

"Sehun, jangan memalukan seperti itu" ucap Nyonya Oh.

"Tapi bajunya aku tidak suka eomma" jawab Sehun.

"Untuk sekali saja kau pakai baju ini, karena ini kau akan bertemu dengan calon mu Sehun," Nyonya Oh berusaha bersabar menghadapi tingkah anaknya itu.

"Itu mereka datang," ucap Tuan Oh yang membuat Sehun dan Nyonya Oh terdiam lalu berdiri bersama menyambut Keluarga 'Calon jodohnya' ini.

.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, maaf kami terlambat. Apa sudah lama menunggu?" Ucap tuan 'calon jodohnya' membuka suara.

"Ah, _gwenchanayo._ dimana anak anda?" Tanya Tuan Oh.

"Sebentar lagi, nah ia datang"

seorang_ namja_ berambut blonde mendekati mereka. Sehun daritadi terus saja menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan karena ia malu, ia terlalu malas untuk mengetahui _namja_ yang ada di depannya ini.

Nyonya Oh yang melihat anaknya terus menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam tak jelas hanya menghela nafas.

"Sehun, jangan tundukkan wajahmu begitu, nak. Kau tidak ingin melihat wajah calonmu kah?" Tanya Nyonya Oh pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas beratnya dan dengan berat hati ia mengangkat wajah bak pangerannya dan ia terkejut karena yang menjadi calon nya adalah Xi Luhan! **XI LUHAN!** Sehun menyesal kenapa ia tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Dan jika ia diberitahu terlebih dahulu oleh Appa nya, pasti ia akan bersiap siap lebih maskulin lagi. Aish! tapi tak apalah Oh Sehun, kau sudah tampan.

.

Oh Sehun masih tidak percaya dengan seorang namja yang ada di depannya ini. benarkah ini? Apakah ini mimpi?! Sepertinya, ia tidak bermimpi sekarang.

"Luhan, kenalkan dirimu nak" Ucap Tuan Xi.

"Annyeong haseyo, Xi Luhan imnida" Ucap Luhan dengan senyum manis serta sedikit malu-malu.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Lagi-lagi senyuman itu. Jantung Sehun berdetak dengan cepat melihat senyuman itu, tanpa sadar ia terus memperhatikan Luhan, sedangkan yang diperhatikan hanya _blushing._

"Sehun, appa tau kau terpesona dengan Luhan, tetapi sebelumnya perkenalkanlah dirimu dulu" Kini Tuan Oh yang berbicara karena berhasil memergoki Sehun yang terus meperhatikan Luhan tanpa berkedip.

"E-eh?" Sehun tergagap, lalu ia sadar dan segera memasang muka maskulinnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Oh Sehun imnida" Sehun memperkenalkan diri pada keluarga Xi.

Nyonya Oh yang melihat Sehun ragu dan terus menatap Luhan hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Sehun kami selalu gugup ketika bertemu seseorang" Nyonya Oh menjelaskan sambil tersenyum pada keluarga Xi. Mendengar itu, Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Eomma, jangan membuatku malu" bisik Sehun.

Lalu kedua keluarga tersebut pun melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Kini Sehun dan Luhan disuruh oleh Tuan Oh untuk menaiki mobil Sehun karena mereka -Tuan Xi, Nyonya Xi, serta Tuan dan Nyonya Oh- pergi entah kemana.

Sehun gugup satu mobil dengan Luhan. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kegugupannya tersebut.

"Luhan-ssi, kau ingin kemana?" ucap Sehun membuka pembicaraan.

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu Sehun~" ujar Luhan

"ah, arraseo Lulu"

"Eh? Lulu?"

"Ne, panggilan ku untukmu kkk" Sehun sedikit terkikik melihat reaksi Luhan yang bingung saat ia memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan 'Lulu'.

Setelah jeda beberapa saat, Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Hobimu apa Lu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Umm~ hobiku menggambar dan bermain rubik!" Luhan menjawab dengan antusias dan membuat Sehun tak sadar mencubit pelan pipi Luhan. Sadar dengan hal tersebut, Sehun segera melepaskan tangannya yang menempel di pipi mulus milik Luhan.

.

"Lulu~" panggil Sehun.

"Ya Sehunnie?"

"Sehunnie?" Sehun menyernyit mendengar kalimat itu dari Luhan.

"Ne, kalau Sehun punya panggilan Lulu untukku, maka panggilan ku untuk Sehun adalah Sehunnie~ kkk" Luhan memasang aegyo nya dan membuat Sehun gemas.

"Arraseo, Lu?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini eum?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Karena aku sudah sendiri, dulu aku mempunyai namjachingu bernama Kai tapi karena orangtua Kai menjodohkannya dengan orang lain, mau tidak mau ia memutuskan ku. tetapi karena sekarang eomma appa menjodohkanku, aku juga harus terima, karena Kai saja bisa bahagia dengan orang lain, mengapa aku tidak?" jawab Luhan dengan jujur dan membuat Sehun sedikit lega karena Luhan jujur berbicara.

"Lulu, aku ingin jujur padamu tentang sesuatu" ucap Sehun.

"Tentang apa Sehunnie?"

"Sebenarnya... Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, pada saat kau duduk sendirian melamun di Cafe. Pada saat itu juga, aku menyukaimu, Luhan. Dan juga soal buket bunga mawar waktu itu yang kau terima, itu adalah dariku," Ucap Sehun berterus terang dengan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam.

"Oh! jadi Sehun ya yang mengirimiku bunga mawar itu? waah itu cantik! Aku menyukainya!" ujar Luhan antusias sambil menepuk nepukkan tangannya.

Sehun bersyukur karena Luhan senang dengan kiriman bunganya waktu itu dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Sehunnie~" ucap Luhan.

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kau buat aku mencintaimu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan membuatmu cinta padaku Lu" dan Luhan hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sehun.

.

.

Kini mobil mewah milik Oh Sehun sudah didepan rumah milik Luhan.

"Lu~" panggil Sehun.

"..." Luhan tetap tidak bergeming.

"Lulu~ Luhan~"

"..."

Sehun akhirnya melihat dan tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang lucu dan damai. Akhirnya Sehun menggendong Luhan ala _Bridal style_ dan membawanya ke rumah Luhan. Sehun mengetok pintu rumah keluarga Xi dan Tuan dan Nyonya Xi lah menyambut Sehun dan Luhan yang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Ck, dasar Luhan, merepotkan Sehun saja" decak Tuan Xi.

"Ah, gwenchanayo appa, ini juga sudah jam 12 malam, wajar saja Luhan tidur" Sehun tersenyum lalu mengantarkan Luhan ke kamar luhan dan membaringkannya dengan hati-hati tidak lupa menyelimutinya.

"Sehun-ah, sebaiknya kau tidur disini saja, karena ini sudah larut dan tidak bagus untukmu untuk mengemudi di jam tidur seperti ini" Ucap Nyonya Xi pada Sehun. Sehun sebenarnya ingin menolak namun ia juga lelah sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk tidur semalam kan?

"Kau tidurlah dikamar Luhan, Sehun" Ujar Tuan Xi.

"Eh?" bingung Sehun.

"Tak apa, tidurlah, kami tau kau sudah lelah" Lalu tuan Xi mendorong Sehun kekamar Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun yang melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 01.00 AM hanya bisa menguap dan mulai mensejajarkan dirinya disamping Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan berputar sehingga posisi mereka Luhan seperti menyandar di dada bidang Sehun. Luhan mulai bergerak kecil dan mulai mengeluarkan suara namun matanya masih tertutup rapat. Luhan mengigau. dan tak berapa lama Luhan menangis seperti anak kecil, membuat Sehun kewalahan dan akhirnya memeluk tubuh kurus tersebut kedalam pelukannya sambil terus menepuk nepuk pelan dan mengelus punggung luhan.

Tuan dan Nyonya Xi dan juga Tuan Nyonya Oh yang ternyata datang malam begini karena diberitahu oleh calon besan mereka bahwa Sehun menginap disini membawakan baju untuk Sehun mendengar Luhan menangis lalu menuju kamar Luhan dan mereka ber-empat tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sudah tertidur dengan _posesif_-nya memeluk pinggang Luhan dan menyandarkan kepala Luhan di dadanya.

"Mereka serasi ya" Puji Nyonya Xi dan Diangguki oleh Nyonya Oh, lalu Nyonya Oh mengeluarkan kamera dan memfoto mereka berdua yang tengah tertidur. sedangkan Tuan Xi dan Oh hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan istri mereka. Lalu mereka berdua menyuruh istri masing-masing untuk keluar agar tidak menggangu Sehun dan Luhan yang tertidur pulas.

**MINE!**

Sinar matahari pagi itu menembus gorden tipis dan masuk ke kamar Luhan dan membuat _Namja_ berambut _blonde_ bernama Luhan tersebut menggeliat tak nyaman dan tak lama kemudian mata _caramel_ milik Luhan perlahan terbuka. Seseorang yang memeluknya pun juga ikut menggeliat dan tak lama juga membuka kedua manik mata dark choco nya.

Luhan yang sadar ketika dirinya kini tidak tidur sendiri melihat keatas dan wajah pertama kali yang ia lihat bukanlah eomma atau appa nya melainkan 'calon jodohnya' yang kemarin dibertahukan oleh orang tuanya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu menatap Sehun sedangkan yang ditatap hanya gemas melihat tingkah Luhan dan mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Sehun? Kenapa disini?" tanya Luhan polos. "Tuan dan Nyonya Xi menyuruhku untuk tidur disini, karena kemarin sampai di rumahmu jam 12 malam" Jawab Sehun dan membuat Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Apa tidur Sehun juga nyenyak?" tanya Luhan balik dan Sehun juga mengangguk.

"Ayo turun, sepertinya appa eomma menunggu kita" ujar Luhan lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan Sehun juga menyusul. Mereka berdua pun turun dan melihat Tuan dan Nyonya Xi serta Oh sudah di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Eh ada yang baru bangun" Ucap nyonya Xi dan Sehun serta Luhan hanya malu lalu duduk bersampingan di meja makan. "Tumben Sehun bangunnya pagi, biasanya jam 11 keatas baru bangun" sindir Nyonya Oh sambil tertawa melihat anak semata wayangnya berdecih kesal.

**'Eomma menyebalkan'** batin Sehun.

"Jadi kalian hari ini mau kemana?" tanya Tuan Oh pada HunHan.

"Entahlah Appa, Lulu kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"umm.. oh ya hari ini ada film kartun rusa yang kusuka di bioskop! kajja nanti nonton ya Sehunnie~" Luhan berbinar binar menatap Sehun.

"Lulu? Sehunnie? wah wah kalian sudah mempunyai nama kesayangan masing masing ya" Ucap Nyonya Oh dan diangguki antusias oleh Nyonya Xi. HunHan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan _blushing._

"Yasudah, kalian nanti pergi saja ke mana ya" Ucap Tuan Oh.

"Eum, aku sudah selesai, aku mandi dulu ya" Ucap Sehun lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya dan menuju kamarnya.

.

dikamarnya, ia melihat hp hitam milik Sehun dan dengan iseng membukanya. Karena memakai hp _touchscreen_ sering typo, makanya Luhan tak sengaja menyentuh icon berbentuk kalender dan di layar hp terpampang kalender bulan April, dan disitu dilingkar dengan lingkaran merah, 12 April, Sehun birthday. eum? sekarang tanggal berapa ya? oh ya tanggal 10. Namun ia tak menghiraukan itu dan tetap mengutak atik _smartphone_ milik Sehun.

Sehun yang baru selesai mandi dan berpakaian karena dibekalkan oleh sang eomma baju menuju kamar luhan dan menemukan Luhan sedang bermain di _smartphone_ nya. "Apa yang Lulu mainkan?" Tanya Sehun lalu berbaring disamping Luhan. "Eh? Sehunnie sudah mandi? hehe aniya, Aku main _Temple run_, orangnya tidak capek ya lari terus" Ujar Luhan polos dan membuat Sehun gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"Lu, cepat mandi. katanya mau nonton Kartun kesukaanmu" ujar Sehun. Luhan pun menepuk jidatnya lupa karena keasikan bermain dan segera melesat menuju kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama, Luhan pun masuk kembali dalam kamar dan ia sudah selesai mandi.

**MINE!**

**AT MOVIE THEATER**

Sehun terus menggenggam tangan Luhan hingga sampai di bioskop.

"Aku beli tiketnya dulu ya" Ujar Sehun

"Ne" Jawab Luhan lalu duduk sambil menunggu Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia merasa seorang duduk disebelahnya. ia mencium bau parfum yang sangat dikenalinya. Luhan pun menoleh ke sebelah dan menemukan mantan nya, Kai.

"Luhan, annyeong" sapa Kai

"Ne" balas Luhan seadanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Lu?"

"Baik" Jawabnya dingin.

"Lu, soal waktu itu aku minta ma-"

"Aku sudah melupakannya" jawab Luhan dingin.

"Lu, aku harus menyerahkan ini padamu" Kai menyerahkan amplop putih yang amat rapi dan cantik. Luhan bingung.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu adalah surat pernikahan ku dengan Kyungsoo, aku harap kau datang Lu,"

Mata Luhan melebar.** 'Apa? pernikahan? Kyungsoo?'** batin Luhan sambil menatap nanar undangan tersebut. matanya terasa panas, sedikit lagi ia mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Lulu" Luhan berbalik, melihat Sehun yang kini menatapnya dan Kai dengan tatapan datarnya lalu memeluk pinggang Luhan posesif.

"Siapa dia lu?" tanya Kai.

"Dia-"

"Dia tunanganku" ucap Sehun santai.

mata Kai melebar, Tunangan?

"Ah, Arraseo, aku harap kau datang Lu bersama tunangan mu ne, annyeong" Kai lalu berlalu dari mereka berdua.

Sehun menatap punggung Kai yang menjauh dengan tatapan datarnya '-_-'

"Hiks.." suara tangisan yang Sehun dengar lalu ia melihat Luhan yang menatap nanar undangan itu. Luhan terkejut karena Sehun Memeluk dirinya dengan erat. "Menangislah, Lu" Ujarnya. Luhan tak bisa membendung tangisnya yang makin keras, meluapkan semua emosi yang ia tahan daritadi.

"Hunnie mianhae.. tidak seharusnya aku menangisi Kai hiks" Luhan masih menangis walau tidak sekencang yang tadi.

"Gwenchanayo, Lu" Sehun tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

Kemudian Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya lagi dan terus mengusap punggung luhan, melupakan tentang Kai.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan terbangun dan ia mendapati dirinya di kamarnya. Ia berusaha untuk mengingat kejadian semalam, Kai yang datang dan menyerahkan undangan pernikahan padanya, dan Sehun yang terus menenangkannya. Eh? Sehun? Apakah Sehun pulang kerumahnya atau tidak ya?

Luhan pun mengecek kebawah dan ia mendapati Sehun yang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi tidak elit.

"Hunnie~ bangun~" ucap Luhan seraya menepuk pelan pipi Sehun.

"Eumh" Sehun mulai menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hunnie.. maukah hun ke pernikahan Kai?" Tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Boleh, tapi ada 2 syarat Lu" ujar Sehun.

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama, jangan menangis ketika kita disana, okay?"

Luhan terdiam berpikir sejenak, "Okay" ucapnya mantap.

"Lalu yang kedua apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Yang kedua, _ppoppo juseyoo_~" ucap Sehun manja sambil memayunkan bibirnya

Luhan yang mengerti syarat kedua hanya bisa blushing,

"Aish Sehun_ pervert!_" ujar Luhan lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

**NIGHT, KAISOO WEDDING PARTY**

Terlihat 2 orang namja yang memiliki tinggi agak kontras, HunHan. mereka telah datang di acara pesta pernikahan KaiSoo. Luhan yang sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi melihat Kai yang kini di altar pernikahan bersama istrinya, Kyungsoo. Hingga pada saat pesta perayaan pun, Luhan masih tersenyum.

"Lu," panggil Kai dan Luhan pun menoleh.

"Waeyo?"

"Kenalkan, ini istriku, Do kyungsoo" Kai memperkenalkan istrinya, bermata bulat namun lucu.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida"

"Xi Luhan imnida"

Tak lama, Hadirlah Sehun diantara mereka ber-tiga.

"Bro, kau jagalah Luhan. Jangan sampai menyakiti hatinya, okay?" Ucap Kai.

"Aku akan selalu menjaganya, orang bodoh saja yang mau meninggalkannya demi seseorang" Jawab Sehun datar dengan maksud menyindir.

Luhan yang merasakan akan ada aura gelap diantara mereka pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kai" ujar Luhan.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya, Sehun terbangun dan melihat tidak ada Luhan di sampingnya.

"Kemana anak itu?" gumam Sehun. Lalu ia pun bergegas menuju kebawah dan yang ia lihat hanya Tuan dan Nyonya Xi serta Eomma appa nya.

"Luhan kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak tahu, dia sudah pergi pagi-pagi tadi" jawab Tuan Xi.

"mungkin sebentar lagi pulang" sambung sang eomma. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

.

Sudah 6 Jam Luhan tak pulang. sebenarnya kemana dia? Sehun yang mulai gelisah pun segera mencari Luhan.

PIP  
PIP  
PIP  
PIP

Derig handphone Sehun berbunyi, dan disitu tertulis nama "Lulu" dengan cepat Sehun segera menjawabnya.

"LULU KAU DIMANA?!" Sehun panik.

"Hunnie.. Aku di Namsan tower.. tolong aku hunnie.. hiks.." Suara Luhan diseberang sana terdengar ketakutan dan menangis.

Dengan cepat Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga ke Namsan Tower.

Sehun berhenti dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan namun ia tak menghiraukannya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah Luhan. Kini ia sudah berada di puncak Namsan Tower, Namun Luhan Dimana?

"LUHAAAN" Teriak Sehun yang terus menerus memanggil nama Luhan.

Namun kemudian ia berhenti memanggil nama Luhan karena seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Appa?" ucap Sehun yang melihat sang appa berdiri di depannya.

"Luhan dimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Saengil chukkahamnida.. Saengil Chukkahamnida.. Saranghaneun Oh Sehun.. Saengil Chukkahamnida~" suara merdu bernyanyi di belakang Sehun dan mendapati Luhan disana sambil memegang sebuah Cake dengan Lilin yang banyak.

.

Sehun lupa, ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, ia terlalu memikirkan Luhan sehingga ia melupakan hari ulangtahunnya sendiri. pabo Sehun!

"Ucapkan satu permintaan hunnie~" ujar luhan.

"Aku ingin Luhan selalu ada disisiku selamanya" ucap sehun sambil menutup matanya.

"Ucapan mu terkabul kkk" Luhan terkikik lalu memeluk Sehun.

.

.

.

"Saranghae Xi Luhan.. Your'e MINE"

"Nado Saranghae Oh Sehun.. Im YOURS"

Lalu Kedua sejoli itu pun menempelkan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

**END**

yaaaak bagaimana ff nya hohoo -_- jelek ya mianhae ;A;

RNR JUSEYOOOOOOO~~~


End file.
